


snow angels

by sea_jays



Series: Winter Challenge 2020 [8]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen just wants to have fun, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kanda is a Grump, Snow, Snow Angels, fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_jays/pseuds/sea_jays
Summary: No one realized Allen loved the snow so much.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Lavi & Lenalee Lee & Allen Walker
Series: Winter Challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589764
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	snow angels

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to my roots with this prompt. Haven't written a DGM fic in many years, but this anime still holds a special place in my heart.

Lenalee woke up to a loud clatter in the hall and she groaned. It had to be Komui’s doing, no one else would be that loud so early, and if it was Komui’s doing then she was going to have to deal with it. 

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, it had started to grow out but that just meant that her bed head was uncontrollable. She sighed again, giving up any pretense of fixing it and threw her legs off her bed, sliding her feet into the slippers she always kept nearby. She shuffled to the door and threw it open, prepared to yell at Komui, but the words died on her throat when she saw who was on the other side. 

“Allen?”

He paused, one foot half in the air as he tried to tie a boot and walk at the same time. He had a beanie askew on his head and a scarf hanging off one shoulder, and he was dressed in winter clothes.

“Lenalee! It snowed!” His eyes glittered with his smile and he dropped his foot with a thud, bending to properly tie the boot. “C’mon!”

“Allen,” she said again, glancing at the clock. “It’s barely eight a.m.” 

He didn’t seem to hear, or maybe he just didn’t care. He was already sprinting down the hall towards the front door. Lenalee saw Lavi poking his head out of his room a few doors down, eyebrows arched in silent question.

She shook her head, turning back into her room with a sigh. If she didn’t have a mess to clean up then she wasn’t going to get out of bed, it was the weekend and she didn’t get to sleep in often enough. 

* * *

A few hours later Lenalee was standing in the kitchen, fingers curled around a mug of coffee, when Allen came careening in through the back door. He’d lost the beanie and scarf at some point, and his previously blue coat was white with snow caked on it. 

“What are you doing?” He bounced on his feet, his cheeks flushed with either cold or excitement. Or both. “You’re missing out on the snow.”

She chuckled, bringing the mug to her lips for a sip. “Good morning to you too, Allen.”

He paused, taking a few deep breaths. He dropped his shoulders and stilled his bouncing, a smile curling his lips. “Good morning, Lenalee. Would you like to play in the snow?” 

She laughed and set her mug on the counter. “Let me get dressed in something warmer.”

She returned to the kitchen after adding a few more layers to her outfit, surprised to see Lavi already there in his winter clothes. He grinned at her and she smiled back, finishing off her coffee before following them outside.

Allen had been busy already. Snowmen dotted the yard, and her eyebrows crept up to her hairline when she realized just how many snow angels he’d made. 

“I think there’s at least 20,” Lavi said with a laugh, shaking his head. “Allen, I mean this in the nicest way, but are you on drugs?”

Allen snorted scooping up a pile of snow and patting it into a ball. “No.” He chucked the snowball at Lavi’s chest, only missing because Lavi was faster. “I just like snow.” 

“I’ll say.”

Lenalee laughed as another snowball was chucked at Lavi, this time managing to explode against his shoulder. Allen stuck his tongue out and took off running for cover before Lavi could return fire, and it wasn’t long until they were in an all out war. Lenalee was the quickest on her feet, only getting hit once by one of Allen’s snowballs, but her aim sucked and she never managed to hit either of the boys.

At some point during the fight Kanda joined them, although he didn’t actually take part in any snowball throwing. He did get nailed by one in the face, which lead to him tackling Lavi into a pile of snow. The snowball fight came to a close, but Allen wasn’t ready to go inside yet and roped Lenalee into adding another snowman to his collection. 

Lavi started making one that was supposed to be Kanda, which Kanda quickly destroyed with a stick. When Lavi started pouting Allen grabbed his hand and tugged him into the snow, telling him a snow angel could never be destroyed. Lenalee laughed and joined them, not bothering to correct Allen. 

Together they added three more angels to Allen’s already impressive number. They tried to get Kanda in on it, but he shook his head and stomped back inside, muttering something about snow in his pants. Lavi laughed and Lenalee grinned up at the sky. 

“Snow is great,” Allen said. 

“It’s also cold,” Lenalee pointed out. They’d been out in it for hours and she was starting to feel the chill cut through her clothes. “I think we should call it a day.”

Allen pouted, but he let himself be tugged inside and they all quickly changed out of their heavy coats and into dry clothes. Lenalee suggested a movie night and they collected in the living room, Allen and Lenalee on the couch together. She set her feet in his lap, wiggling her toes in her socks and poking his thigh. 

“Do you think the snow will still be there tomorrow?” Allen asked, glancing out the window. 

“Even if the snow isn’t, I’m pretty sure everything you made today still will be.”

He smiled at the thought, turning his attention to the TV as the movie started. Lenalee stared at him for a beat longer, her own smile soft, and she snuggled her feet into his lap. 

She’d never realized how much Allen loved the snow, and she was happy to learn something new about him. Especially something that made him so happy. 


End file.
